


A Trip To The Library

by Augurey_Ray



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: A Trip To The Library - She Loves Me, Albus hates the library, Albus studies chemistry, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Scorbus, Scorpius is an apprentice nurse, Scorpius just can't help helping people, Scorpius loves The Great Gatsby, Scorpius loves books, Scorpius owns a cat, Scorpius works at the library, Song fic, Strangers to Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augurey_Ray/pseuds/Augurey_Ray
Summary: Albus hates the library and he hates reading but there's something about the adorable librarian that almost changes his mind.This is inspired by the song A Trip To The Library from the musical She Loves Me by Jerry Bock and Sheldon Harnick.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	A Trip To The Library

The library. Lined with cases of books and tables, full of people reading and studying.

Albus Potter was terrified of the library.

It was way too quiet and where some people found it peaceful it only put him on edge. It was so easy to embarrass yourself in a silent room full of people than it was a loud one.

Why Albus found himself visiting the library? He needed research. Research for his most recent science project. He knew the books he needed were here but where in the vast room he did not know. He found himself dodging between bookcases looking for a section that may be science related but kept coming across the same fictional section. He was about to give up when a group of very clever looking individuals passed by him. Panicking for something to do that wouldn’t draw any attention to himself, Albus reached out for a random paperback book but his hand froze. He had no idea what he was doing. It was mere seconds he stood there as the group of students walked past but it felt like it could’ve been hours. Albus blushed. He felt mortified. He wasn’t sure he’d even been spotted but he was self conscious all the same. He desperately wanted to leave. Get out as soon as possible before anyone else saw him but before he could turn around a gentle voice spoke behind him.

“Pardon me.” Albus spun on his toes arms falling quickly back to his side as he came face to face with a young, tall, brightly blonde haired boy stood only a few inches taller than him. His voice was calming and Albus’ anxiety dropped considerably.

"I'm awfully sorry." He spoke again. "Don't mean to intrude but I was just wondering if you're in need of any help." Albus was mesmerised. The young man couldn't be any older than himself and his face carried soft features which, in Albus' opinion, were unfairly adorable.

"No!" Albus replied quickly before he had time to properly think. The man, Scorpius his name label read, looked taken aback and almost disappointed. "Umm yes!" Albus quickly corrected himself. He took a deep breath. "Yes sorry that would be really helpful." Scorpius flashed him dazzling smile.

"I'm looking for the science textbooks. I have a list." Albus fumbled with a small sheet of scrap paper which had names of various chemistry textbooks scribbled onto it. "Sorry my handwriting's awful." He apologised.

"No, no I can read it. Follow me." Albus sighed in relief as he followed Scorpius round a few bookcases. He picked out all 3 on Albus' list and placed them in his arms. "That's all of them." He smiled handing Albus his paper back. They stood staring at each other for a moment before Albus cleared his throat.

"Well I should probably get back home. I certainly don't feel like I belong here. Thanks though." He shifted on his feet. He didn't feel like he wanted to leave anymore. There was something so captivating about Scorpius. The way he fiddled with the sleeves of his shirt and kept straightening his name badge was so endearing. He glanced at his watch and Albus took the chance to study his face a little better.

"My shift is nearly over if you maybe want to get coffee or something?" He asked nervously.

"Yes." Albus replied, internally slapping himself for seeming so impulsive. "That would be nice."

"Great so I'll meet you outside in about 10 minutes?" Albus nodded.

"I'm Albus by the way." He wanted to hold his hand out for Scorpius to shake but that would be risky considering the books piled in his arms.

"Scorpius." Scorpius smiled one last time before disappearing. As soon as Scorpius was gone Albus felt the butterfly's in his stomach take off again. This adorable, geeky and intelligent looking boy had just asked him for coffee. He'd basically just asked him out after spending barely 5 minutes in Albus' company.

Scorpius walked smartly out of the automatic library doors. He turned to look at Albus with a smile.

"There's this really good place just round the corner from here. The hot chocolate is amazing!" He greeted.

"Sounds good." Albus nodded awkwardly. It went silent the second they started walking and Albus had the sudden fear that this was all a huge mistake. That he'd probably end up embarrassing himself once Scorpius expected him to speak. He needn't have worried.

"So are you new around here? I've never seen you before." Scorpius asked.

"I've been studying at the local uni for one year already. I just avoid the library whenever I can. How about you?"

"I'm an apprentice nurse at the local hospital but I work at the library every Saturday." Scorpius said enthusiastically. Albus learnt very quickly that Scorpius was a very animated character. He liked to use his hands a lot when explaining things and seemed to like talking a lot. Scorpius ranted about medical school for a while until they reached a tiny corner coffee shop. Scorpius held the door open for Albus and offered to buy drinks while Albus chose a table by the window, dumping his textbooks into an empty chair. Scorpius returned with Albus' requested black coffee and what looked like a hot chocolate for himself. He began pouring sugar in as Albus sipped his coffee.

"You got enough sugar there?" Albus teased.

"Nope!" Scorpius laughed blowing on the drink before taking a sip, deciding it wasn't sweet enough and adding another packet. Albus felt much more at ease here and it was obvious Scorpius had noticed.

"So what don't you like about the library?"

"Ugh it's just so quiet and if you even step on the wrong floorboard all attention is drawn to you." Albus explained. Scorpius nodded. Albus began to spill all of his thoughts on the library and his uni work and a lot more than he would with the average stranger. But Scorpius was different. He listened and not once did he show any signs of being bored. It felt good to finally let everything out.

It was getting late and Albus knew he should be getting home to his flat but spending time with Scorpius was exactly what he needed. He didn't have any close friends. He never had and living so far from his family was hard enough. He'd never fit in anywhere but here with Scorpius felt right.

They were eventually kicked out of the coffee shop when it was closing and that's how Albus found himself stood opposite Scorpius with only the light of a street lamp illuminating his face.

"Are you sure you don't need help carrying those home?" Scorpius waved his hand vaguely towards the pile of books in Albus' arms. Albus shook his head.

"No I'm fine thanks. It's not a long walk."

"Cool well I hope I'll see you again?" It was more of a question and Albus noticed how Scorpius had started fidgeting with his coat collar.

"I'd like that." Scorpius' face lit up. He was about to turn and leave but quickly turned back taking a few small steps closer to Albus. Albus' breath hitched in his throat as Scorpius gave him a soft peck on the cheek before walking away as fast as he could. Albus beamed all the way home.

~*~

Albus didn't see Scorpius again until he finally worked up the courage to return to the library. This time he was adamant on staying longer than before. He had a rucksack of books and paper ready to make notes.

An older lady, sat at the library desk, directed him to the science section. There wasn't anyone else there and he settled peacefully at a table, books and paper spread out so no one else would try to sit near him.

After about an hour Albus was getting bored and frustrated. He hated reading and now the words in the textbooks were beginning to merge together. He slammed his head down on the table then cringed at the loud noise it made.

"You okay?" Albus' head shot up and he came face to face with that beautiful librarian he had met only a few weeks previously.

"Scorpius!" He exclaimed. Scorpius sent him a small smile. "I'm sorry I should've come sooner."

"It's okay. How are you?"

"I'm good. Well not really. There's just so much work to be done and I'm not very good at all this medicine stuff." Albus waved vaguely to the textbooks in front of him. Scorpius slumped into the seat opposite and twisted the books around so he could have a look. He was concentrating hard, nodding every few seconds.

"I think I can help you." He said cheerily.

"Really?"

"Yes! This is what I'm studying remember? I know all about this!" Scorpius' face was bright and he looked genuinely excited at the prospect of helping Albus.

"That's great! When can you do?" Albus replied, Scorpius' excitement becoming contagious.

"Now?" He suggested standing up.

"Now?" Albus repeated in surprise.

"Yeah my shift has just ended so I'm heading home if you wanna come over. We can work on it together and I'm happy to make you dinner." Albus was lost for words. There was nothing he wanted more. Part of his brain was telling him he had to go. Scorpius was literally inviting him over for dinner and he was tempted. Very tempted. But then there was that other part warning him. Scorpius seemed harmless but so had Albus' previous boyfriends and not all of them had treated him very well.

"Are you alright Albus? You don't have to honestly I don't mind."

"No of course I want to." There was a lingering but, however Scorpius' excitement was turning into agitation and Albus could tell he was beginning to get nervous. Albus gathered his work back into his bag and followed Scorpius out.

It was a warm evening and the street lamps were just beginning to flicker on. Scorpius turned right out of the doors and along a street of colourful houses. He stopped at the gate of a lime green one and climbed up the steps to the door. Albus marvelled as they stepped inside.

"You live here on your own?" He asked staring up at the high ceilings. Scorpius nodded sheepishly. Albus thought about his messy flat and felt his cheeks turn warm.

"If you want to set your work up in here and I'll cook something up quick then come back and help you." Scorpius said as he gestured to his immaculate living room. "Oh and there might be some useful books on that bookcase."

Albus took in his surroundings. Scorpius' living room was spotless. The cushions on the sofa were perfectly colour coordinated with the curtains, there was a small pile of medical magazines on the coffee table and some fancy looking art hung on the wall opposite him.

Opening the first couple of textbooks onto the dog eared pages he'd folded earlier, Albus pulled his notes back out. He'd barely managed to read a paragraph when Scorpius returned with two bowls of spaghetti in hand. He handed one to Albus and plonked himself down on the sofa beside him. A small black and white cat hopped up and curled against Albus' leg.

"Sorry you're not allergic are you?" Scorpius asked with wide, concerned eyes.

"Oh no. I love cats." Albus smiled as he stretched a hand down to scratch the cat affectionately behind the ear.

"Alright this doesn't look too bad." Albus made notes as Scorpius explained the complexities of anaesthetic and the drugs used for medicine. With Scorpius' help it didn't take long and was surprisingly enjoyable. Scorpius was clearly very enthusiastic about his studies and Albus only found it more endearing with every word.

Scorpius continued on a tangent as Albus pushed his books away and leant back into the sofa. The cat, Olive, had moved onto his lap and purred happily as he ran his fingers down her back. Albus watched intently as Scorpius spoke animatedly with his hands. His hair had moved in front of his eyes and without thinking Albus brushed it away with his fingers wrapping around the loose ends, curling them out from Scorpius' face. Scorpius stopped mid sentence to gaze at Albus. Their eyes met, Albus' fingers frozen in Scorpius' fringe.

"Sorry." He quickly apologised, removing his hand. Scorpius caught hold of it and they stared at each other for a few moments.

"No it's okay." Scorpius replied.

"Can I- can I kiss you?" Albus asked, unable to take his eyes off of Scorpius'. Scorpius nodded. Albus leant in and met his lips. They were soft and perfect and he couldn't think of anyone other than Scorpius he would rather be doing this with. They may have only known each other for a matter of weeks but Albus had never had many friends who liked him for him. He'd never met anyone like Scorpius before and he'd known that the minute he'd met him.

They pulled away beaming. Scorpius' hand rested on Albus' cheek, caressing it gently.

"You're so beautiful." Albus remarked. Scorpius blushed. They were interrupted when Olive began to climb onto Scorpius as though she were protecting him.

"Don't worry Olive. Albus won't steal all my attention." Both boys burst into fits of laughter.

Albus ended up staying a lot longer than expected. They discussed everything from family issues to school work to their favourite ice cream flavours and on his walk home that night Albus thanked every lucky star that he'd worked up the courage to visit the library that eventful afternoon three weeks previously.

**3 months later:**

It wasn't unusual for Albus to find himself stood on Scorpius' doorstep. Today it was raining and Albus hadn't had the best day. When Scorpius opened the door he looked surprised. His hair was messier than usual and he was dressed in chequered pyjamas.

"Albus?" He asked wearily, squinting slightly for a better look. "I thought I texted you. I've had to take the day off cuz I'm ill." He immediately sneezed after finishing his sentence.

"I know but I've been shopping and thought I'd make you some comfort food." Albus shrugged holding up a paper bag. Scorpius smiled.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you."

"Well you could let me inside so that I don't catch a cold too." Albus laughed and Scorpius moved to the side, closing the door behind him. After hanging his coat Albus headed for Scorpius' kitchen. He followed and watched as Albus unpacked the ingredients in the bag. The last item he took out wasn't what Scorpius had been expecting.

"You went to the library without me?" He asked, his expression shocked. Since Albus had visited Scorpius' house for the first time he had refused to go to the library by himself ever again. Even when Scorpius was working he was happy to sit and work for a bit but if Scorpius wasn't in the building Albus altogether refused to enter.

"Yep." Albus said popping the ‘P’ as he looked at Scorpius with pride. Scorpius cautiously stepped towards him and took the book. It was his favourite _The Great Gatsby_.

"How did you-" Scorpius began but Albus interrupted him.

"I guessed you didn't have your own copy cuz look-" He opened the cover and showed him the small table where Scorpius' name was the only one scribbled for the last 8 months. "You're literally the only person to take this book out in ages until-" Albus moved his finger down to the last name in the table. A small scribble that made out _Albus Potter._ Scorpius was beaming.

"Have you ever read it though?" He smirked.

"No." Albus laughed as he pulled a few pans down from a rack on the kitchen wall.

"Well you're in for a treat!" Scorpius pulled a chair out from the table and sat down opening the book to the first chapter. "I'll read to you. The Great Gatsby, Chapter one-"

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while so it's nice to have finally written it down. This was only briefly based off the song and I wanted to add a kind of epilogue at the end because I love writing Scorbus fluff.
> 
> If there're any spelling or grammar mistakes you notice please let me know. Punctuation is not my strong suit so it would be very helpful. If you think there're tags I have missed please also let me know.
> 
> Thanks for reading and feel free to leave kudos if you enjoyed. ✨


End file.
